


What is he doing to me?

by demonhunterknight



Category: Original Work
Genre: I don't know, I just thought of this, M/M, kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight
Summary: I just though of this so I'm going to post it





	What is he doing to me?

Damien let out a long sigh as he paced the narrow corridors that joined the building as one, he didn't know what to do, or say. A torrent of thoughts crashed through his mind at once, his pace quickened, his breathing became heavier and his pupils dilated. He glared at his reflection in the dusty glass, he hated the sight of himself. Although he was strikingly handsome, he frowned at his looks, his jet black hair fell over his crystal blue eyes, and he snarled at the window, his reflection almost seemed to smile back menacingly, but that couldn't be right, could it? 

At the rate Damien's day had gone he wouldn't be surprised if they could.

He stopped pacing as he reached Will's door and his hand went up to knock, his fist clenched and he let his hand fall back down to his side. He couldn't, he just couldn't do it. He had no idea how to tell the older male of his feelings the feelings that in the past few weeks had started to control him.


End file.
